Badass Ceatures And People To Match
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: When the Dino Charge rangers come across different creatures than what their use to, they find a person who seems to recognize it all and is quite use to it. May the fascinating world of vesen be crossed with the already unusual world of the rangers.
1. Supernatural Love

Genres: Romance, supernatural, humor

Couples: Ivan Edwards (I came up with a last name for him)/Chase Randall, Tyler Navarro/Riley Griffin, Renard Michaels (I made Sean's last name his first name since I like it better and gave him a new last name)/Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin/Wu Abayan(I made Wu's last name his first name since I like it better and gave him a new last name), Monroe Erhard (I made His last name his first name since the Grimm show treats it that way, and I gave him a new last name)/Rosalee Calvert.

Important Story Note: The Grimm side takes place in season 5; Juliette is Nick's best friend from college, not his girlfriend or attracted to her in any way. Kelly Burkhardt doesn't get killed. Juliette doesn't get killed. Rosalee is the one to wake Juliette from her magic induced coma caused by Adalind, waking her by making a potion for Juliette to drink, so no obsession between Renard and Juliette happens. Adalind has no babies and doesn't sleep with Renard or Nick. Black Claw and the whole war between Vesen and anyone that won't choose to rule over humans never happens. Juliette turning into a Hexenbiest doesn't happen. Adalind takes Nick's Grimm powers away by using his blood for the spell, not turning into Juliette and sleeping with Nick. Nick moves the contents of the trailer to the spice shop basement during season 3 after the Wildesheer fight at the trailer. The last thing Nick and his group did was find the stick that can heal all illness. Other than that, everything else that happened in Grimm happened as shown. The Power Ranger Dino Charge side takes place in season 1 right after the episode No Matter How You Slice It.

* * *

Badass Creatures And People To Match

A Power Rangers- Dino Charge and Grimm crossover

Chapter 1: Supernatural Love

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

One sunny day in Amber Beach, California, the gold and black ranger were in the gold ranger's apartment standing in the living room talking about how they were going to get the remaining 3 energems which were purple, silver, and aqua.

"-wiftly and come swooping down with my sword, successfully stopping them with my immense strength and skill in time for you to grab one once we've tracked it down with miss Morgan's new navigator bot." Ivan said confidently in that triumphant air he always spoke with.

Chase was leaning against a wall that led to the kitchen to his left and led to Ivan's bedroom and other mundane rooms to his right. He had a content and pleased smile as he listened to what Ivan named his 'glorious plan'. Him acting so confident and strong really turned Chase's attraction light on.

"And what if they come after me?" Chase asked curiously.

Ivan frowned in strong distaste. "Then I shall go for their head and heart with no mercy," He said darkly, his voice dropping into a dangerous growl.

Ivan then quickly darted over to where Chase stood with his arms crossed against the wall and picked him up into his arms, one arm under his legs and one arm supporting his back, holding him close while doing one spin.

"No one lays harm on you. To do so would be laying harm on me." Ivan continued in a lighter tone as he looked lovingly down at the black ranger.

Chase's heart warmed at that as he looked at him, his arms around Ivan's neck.

"Same for me." Chase said softly.

Ivan's eyes shined warmly before leaning down in a kiss, Chase returning it. They've been dating ever since they freed and discovered Ivan from Fury which was a few weeks ago. They've been so much happier ever since.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The red and green ranger were in the Dinosaur Museum, not on a work day, just walking around and talking.

"Kendall said that the navigator bot has passed basic testing. So we'll be able to take it on the next energem hunt." The green ranger, Riley said as he admired the dinosaur fossils.

The red ranger, Tyler smiled next to him. "That's awesome news! If it's as good as Kendall was saying earlier, we'll find those last three in no time,"

Riley turned and stared at Tyler with a warm look in his eyes. Tyler smiled down at his baby raptor in curiosity.

"What?" He asked the younger ranger.

Riley continued to look at him in this dazed, loving look. "I'm just so thankful my energem led me to you. And you stopping on the side of that road to pick me up to help me into town so I could come here to the museum. I'm just… **so** thankful. My life wouldn't be as great as it is if I never met you."

Tyler smiled lovingly back down at him. "I am too." He then leaned over and down to Riley's lips, Riley accepting happily. They got together a few days after meeting one another. On one of the televisions in one of the corners of the museum broadcasted the news of which had a female news anchor talking with the headline 'Man brutally killed by a person seeming to be wearing very realistic lizard mask' at the bottom of the screen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Not too far away in Portland, Oregon at a Zauberbiest and Grimm's apartment.

"Renard...can you get me something to eat? I'm too comfortable to get up, and I need to watch the news." Nick said to his boyfriend of 3 years.

Renard groaned. They were both still in bed even though it was around noon. "Alright. You're lucky I love you or I would've told you 'you have legs, go get it'." He said as he sat up.

"Love you too. Thank y-" He was cut off by his attention being caught by the news anchor on tv.

' _T_ _he witness said they saw what looked like a very realistic lizard mask kill the man ruthlessly, cutting his throat with some kind of concealed sharp weapon. They say they saw more of these masked people and think it's some kind of gang. Reporting from Amber Beach, California, back to you._ ' The lady on the tv spoke.

Nick frowned. "Does that sound like vesen to you?"

Renard listened to the broadcast also. "Sounds like."

"If there's vesen killing people in California, we should go down there. Who knows if they have a Grimm there to protect them." Nick said.

"Alright, when do you want to go?"

"Around 2?" Nick asked.

Renard smiled. "Around 2 it is."

"If there are a lot of them, then we'll need more than just the two of us."

Renard nodded. "Want me to call Hank and Wu?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, while you do that, I'll call Monroe and Rosalee."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At Hank and Wu's house, the two humans were having a romantic lunch together.

"You're so sweet, you know that." Wu said as he dug into his favorite sandwich and soup.

"Yep, every day since you tell me." Hank said in a smile.

They sat at the dining table, Hank and Wu across from each other. Hank had a basic cheese sandwich while Wu had a BLT sandwich along with his Caldereta – Filipino beef and chorizo stew – that Hank all made.

"Really, though, I'm touched that you remembered my favorite sandwich and soup. No one at the precinct knows that about me, so thank you."

"Anything for you," Hank said in a warm smile.

Hank's cell rang then. Hank and Wu sighed in disappointment before Hank took his phone out.

"It's the captain," Hank said to Wu when he looked at the callerID.

"Yeah?" Hank answered.

' _Hank, did you see the news?_ _'_

"No, why, something happen?"

' _I'm afraid so. Nick wants to go stop some vesen in Amber Beach, California. There's a group of them of who knows how many. They're killing innocent people. Broadcasted it on the news not long ago._ _'_

"Kay, what time?"

' _Around 2._ _'_

"Kay, we'll be there."

They hung up then. Wu looked at his boyfriend of over 4 years in curiosity.

"Be where?" Wu asked.

Hank sighed. "At the airport around 2. Nick got word that vesen are causing trouble and killing people in California. He wants to go help put a stop to it. There's a few of them, so they need us as back up."

Wu smiled sarcastically. "Yay, our first trip in months and it's vesen related. Road trip." He said in his dry humor.

Hank smiled in amusement. "Yeah, but we can make the most of it. I promise I'll make it better and not just a vesen case."

Wu smiled for real this time. "Okay….love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Hank said warmly.

Including Rosalee and Monroe, they were all going to Amber Beach, California. Oh, would they get a surprise, and not just by the vesen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

End chap. 1

There's the introduction for you. Sorry I've been gone so long. I've had a lot happen in my life lately to where I haven't been spending time on stories much. I'll get back up to speed with stories though. Next chapter the rangers bump into a creature they've never seen before. Just when they get into dangerous trouble, enter the Grimm team to save the day and the rangers' butts! When Nick starts talking about vesen, Tyler surprisingly recognizes something that was in his dad's journal. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	2. Grimm Rescue

Note: How to pronounce certain German words will be in parentheses, so you know how they are said if it isn't obvious in the spelling. Also, I put V's for Wesen and Woge so it looks like Vesen and Voge for the purpose of people knowing how to say the words, so it's not thought to be said as Whesen or whoage.

* * *

Badass Creatures And People To Match

A Power Rangers- Dino Charge and Grimm crossover

Chapter 2: Grimm Rescue

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ivan and Chase were walking down a pond in the country part of town hand in hand exchanging cute compliments and sharing experiences. Chase was blushing and ducking his face against Ivan's arm at the recent thing Ivan said, Ivan chuckling.

"Gracious, you are so damn cute." Ivan stated.

Chase uncovered his face from Ivan's arm to look up at him cutely, his chin still against his arm.

"You really….think I'm the most beautiful person you laid eyes on in 800 years?" Chase asked bashfully.

Ivan made them stop walking to gaze down at his black Parasaur with certainty and placed a hand on a side of his face.

"I know so, my love." Ivan said with such love.

Chase's eyes sparkled warmly as he lifted his head up from Ivan's arm.

"God, Ivan, I love you so much."

Ivan chuckled again. "And I love you."

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

An unwelcomed sounding voice called from in front of the two dino rangers. 7 more unfriendly looking people slowly came out of the bushes that surrounded the pond.

"This is our turf. No one steps on our turf without our permission." The same one said that spoke the first time.

Ivan and Chase frowned at them. "This isn't private land. It's open to the public, so we aren't doing anything wrong by being here." Chase said.

The same guy smirked menacingly. "Wrong answer."

He then changed, shaking his head slightly, and then waves under the skin started moving. Suddenly they weren't faced with a human anymore. They were met with a scaly, gill necked, razor teethed, long fork tongued lizard looking creature, though, it kept the basic body form of a human.

Ivan and Chase immediately held up their fists in defense looking shocked at the sudden change, and were confused and nervous at what they were looking at since they never saw a person change into a creature like that before.

"What are you?" Ivan called out strongly.

The creature smirked and flicked his long fork tongue. "Your worst nightmare," The lizard looking creature looked at his followers behind him and motioned forward with his head.

"Get rid of them." He ordered.

The 7 then changed in the same fashion as the first and began to proceed in attack while the one they spoke to turned around and walked away back in the bushes, assuming that was the leader. Ivan and Chase began to fight off the reptiles. They learned quickly that they were fast and quite vicious and powerful. Chase was thrown into a roll against the grassy ground. Ivan saw this as he was dodging one of the creatures from trying to claw him and looked alarmed, running over quickly to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he helped him up by the hand.

Chase groaned at his sore side of his torso where they grabbed him.

"Yeh…I'm okay. These things, whatever they are, are really strong."

"Yes, so it seems." Ivan said. This is when one of the lizard creatures was creeping behind the gold ranger, claw raised getting ready to swipe down. Chase's eyes widened.

"Ivan, look out!"

Alarm rushed through Ivan at the sudden shout of danger. Chase pulled him towards him by the hand before Ivan could fully act. However, the swipe of claws were so swift, Ivan couldn't escape them completely and only got the tip of the claws scratched across his back. Just that alone was painful enough for him to grit his teeth and groan out from the sting. Chase looked at him in concern as Ivan now was leaning half of his weight against him. Another one of the creatures came up behind Chase now, Ivan not noticing from his eyes being shut from pain.

"Stop!" A female voice shouted, ceasing the creature about to slash Chase, as well as stopping the others to look who entered their battle.

When Chase looked to his right, he saw Shelby – who spoke – Koda, Riley, and Tyler. Chase smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness you all are here." He said in a smile. Ivan finally looked with one eye shut still in pain and was happy to see his friends as well.

"Kendall said you were in trouble. Though, I wasn't expecting this. What's going on, is Ivan okay?" Tyler asked as he looked at the unfamiliar creatures who looked almost human.

"I'm okay, I just-" He hissed in pain when he tried to straighten his posture, moving the damaged skin on his back, causing stinging pain to shoot through him.

Chase finished for him. "He's scratched…..by one of those things. We were just walking until they showed up claiming we were trespassing."

The creatures regrouped and was about to start attacking the rangers, the previous and newly arrived. The rangers took their defensive stance, ready to fight – except Chase who stayed behind to protect his hurt and defenseless boyfriend.

"Be careful, you guys. They're stronger than they look. They're mighty fast too." Chase warned.

"We be careful." Koda said before they charged in attacking the lizard looking creatures.

Shelby and Riley did a kick towards one's head in unison, but the creature dashed away from it with supernatural speed and charged forward at them with its claws, Riley and Shelby doing a backflip to dodge it only to be met with another one behind them. Shelby tried hitting it with her hand, finally connecting a hit, but it seemed to have no effect. The creature behind them successfully kicked them, making them slide across the floor. Tyler and Koda weren't having better luck trying to do damage since the lizards speed dodge the two rangers' kicks and punches to have the lizards land a successful punch or trip the blue and red. The red, pink, green, and blue rangers regrouped, all battered and sore from the futile battle.

"Riley and I can't land anything on them." Shelby said in a pant.

Tyler panted with a frown in dismay. "Neither could we. They're too fast, they're skin too tough."

Koda's eyes widen. "Chase, Ivan, look out!" He shouted in alarm at seeing one of the creatures try to attack them.

But before Koda or Chase could fully act, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit the lizard creature about to hurt Chase and Ivan. The creature collapsed to the ground, tranquilizing it. The rangers looked in the direction it came from to see a guy with short, black, quiffed up hair and a crossbow in hand accompanied by five other people behind him. The rangers blinked in surprise.

The guy equipped with the crossbow spoke. "Looks like you could use a hand."

The rangers smiled in relief. The only female in the newly arrived group smiled at them gently and spoke.

"Go help your hurt friend. Leave this to us."

Riley, Shelby, and Koda looked at Tyler for the final decision. When Tyler nodded they pulled back to go to Ivan who was being soothed by Chase. The rangers watched them approach the creatures. That's when the leader of the lizard creatures appeared out of the bush in irritation.

"What is taking you so long!" He stopped immediately when he saw a different group, seeing the previous one a ways behind them. When he spotted the crossbow wielder specifically and secretly flashed a quick voge, he growled.

"A Grimm!" He then lunged for the mentioned Grimm, signaling the other lizard creatures to attack.

Then something even more shocking to the rangers happened. The tall, broad and scruffy man's face changed the same way the lizard ones did, but looked like a different creature, a wolf. The girl and the tall, intimidating looking man also changed. The girl looked like a fox while the tall, commanding man looked like a decaying corpse. The last two, the black and Asian man didn't change, however, but they did have weapons. The black man had an axe while the Asian man had a Flail – a wooden pole with a chain and spiked ball attached. Both groups began to attack each other, the new group successfully attacking them better than the rangers did. They could fight better than the rangers expected. Two came at what they called Grimm, him shooting the crossbow at one and blocking an attack with the hard protective Vambrace on his wrist and hitting the creature with his arm then shooting it, knocking them both down. The fox and wolf were doing great too, slashing, hitting, and kicking them down. The black and Asian man were even doing good.

When the Asian man looked like he was being overpowered, the black man came rushing in and swung the axe at the lizard, not killing him, just cutting him. The black and Asian man went back to back on high alert, looking at their friends to check how they were doing. Everyone seemed to have knocked most of the lizards out. Now there was only the three that were attacking the black and Asian man, and one – the leader – attacking Renard that was left. The crossbow wielder went to help his human friends, taking on one while they took on the other two so no one was outnumbered. The lizard – a female – blocked the crossbow wielder's attacks and was able to grab him from behind, making it hard for him to move. Thankfully, he acted smart and quick, activating the hidden blade under the Vambrace and stabbed her leg, 'causing her to let go of him in pain. He then shot her with a sedating arrow. He carefully aimed his crossbow at the two attacking his two friends and the one going after his boyfriend, sedating them as well.

The wolf, fox, and zombie faced people had those same small waves under their skin happen, turning their face back to human. The new group regrouped confirming if everyone was alright, the rangers walking over to them in the process.

"Everyone alright?" Nick asked his friends and boyfriend. They all confirmed that they were fine.

"Fast little buggers. They wouldn't have been so bad if there weren't a whole gang of them. Just like the Skalengeck." The tall scruffy man said.

Nick looked at him. "That's what they're called?"

The scruffy man nodded. "Yeah, they're fast and strong, but boy are they dumb. A pack of blockheads more like."

When the Grimm group felt the ranger group approaching, they turned their attention on them.

"Thank you for saving us." Tyler said in awe by their skill.

"Yeah, you guys were so cool taking care of them. They aren't…dead…are they?" Shelby asked.

Nick answered. "No, it's just a sedative. They'll be knocked out for 30 minutes. So one of you should call your local police station to pick them up before they wake and cause havoc all over again. And it's no problem, it's what we do."

After Riley called in the case to the Amber Beach police department, Wu turned to the 18 year old kids.

"Would you all like a ride?" He asked.

Tyler smiled. "That'd be nice, thanks."

The rangers split to two cars, three fitting in Nick and Renard's rental car, and three fitting in Monroe and Rosalee's rental car, Hank and Wu driving behind them in their own rental car. The rangers told the Grimm group to drop them off at the Dinosaur museum. Once there, the rangers offered for the Grimm group to follow them. The rangers decided earlier during seeing them fight that they need to talk about not only who the Grimm group was, but what they are as well. The Grimm group trusts them enough to show them all of that, so they trust them enough to take them to their base and tell them about themselves as well.

"Where are we going?" Wu asked the teens.

Koda smiled at him. "You'll see."

When the teens opened a dinosaur fossil head and went down it, that peaked the Grimm teams interest and they went down one at a time a few seconds after the teens. When the Grimm team entered down a tube and in a room that looked like a cave, they were led through a door to a big room with long, curved tables and boxes and shelves and even computers. The teens were waiting for them casually; Shelby, Riley, Tyler, and Koda standing at a round structure that's leveled to the upper thigh and apparently was a projector since it was showing a hologram of a map. Ivan was sitting on a box near one of the tables bare chested, back toward Chase while Chase bandaged Ivan's clawed back with a big square patch.

Nick spoke as he and his group entered, looking around the cave.

"What is this place?"

The rangers looked toward them. "This is our base." Chase stated when he was done bandaging up his boyfriend.

"But it's secret, so don't tell anyone." said Shelby.

"We thought this would be the best place to talk. No risk of prying ears." said Riley.

"Yeah…we definitely need to talk." Nick stated as he and his group got closer, analyzing the room.

"Those creatures are currently in jail in the next town over." Tyler stated.

"Is that a tracking device?" Hank asked pointing to the rounded structure in the middle of the room with a hologram above it.

"Yes. Basically our security camera all over the world. If there's trouble, it'll show up on here. We can also type in something and it'll show us where it is." Riley stated.

"I'm guessing you're more than just teenagers, telling by how you fought those things earlier." Wu said.

"Yes. We shall tell you about us if you tell us about you." Ivan stated, the pain not as bad now that it was cleaned and bandaged.

"You not human. Face change to animal….and have strange weapons and powers." Koda said trying to make sense of what he saw.

Nick grabbed one of the boxes to the side and brought it between the tables where the teens were and sat down, his friends and boyfriend doing the same. Nick sighed and thought of what to start with first.

"What you heard one of those guys call me….is what I am…a Grimm. And what they were are what's called Vesen, those specific ones were Skalengeck. They're German words since it all originated it Germany. My friends here are Vesen as well except too. A Grimm is basically a hunter of creatures. They're superhuman with inhanced strength, stamina, endurance, and most importantly…can identify Vesen without them voging publically, voge meaning to morph. I also have inhanced hearing, and my stamina and endurance is heightened even more from a particular Vesen's poison, which makes me more powerful than the average Grimm. The weapons you saw are ones only Grimms have and use which helps identify us. Me and my friends and boyfriend came here because a Vesen killing was on the news broadcasted from here. Since humans are shielded from the world of Vesen and Grimms, we figured this area would need our help. We were thrust together so fast we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nick."

Rosalee smiled. "I'm Rosalee, a Fuchsbau." (fooks-bow)

"Monroe, Blutbad." (bloot-bod)

"Renard, Zauberbiest." (tsow-ber-beast)

"Hank, we're not Vesen, just as human as you." He said motioning between himself and his boyfriend Wu.

Wu nodded. "Yeah, no sprouting animal features here." He said in that deadpan, sarcastic humor of his.

The rangers smiled at them through their surprise and awed expressions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tyler."

"Shelby."

"Riley."

"I Koda."

"I'm Chase."

"Ivan, pleasure."

After they introduced themselves, the rangers asked questions.

"So these…Vesen…are there a lot?" Riley asked.

"Oh yes, there is around 4 billion on the earth. Not as much as humans which is at 9 billion, but it's getting there." Rosalee answered.

"What about Grimms?" Chase asked curiously.

"That we don't know….or much of anyone rather. Grimms are hard to track since they tend to cover their whereabouts pretty damn well, so locating how many there are would be near impossible. But a really, **really** rough estimate would probably be…maybe two thousand." Monroe mused.

"Why so much less?" Shelby asked.

"Grimms are the key to peace in both human and Vesen communities, and just one can cover a lot of ground. So nature decided there's no need for more than needed. So the Grimm gene skips a generation and sometimes it doesn't. This keeps a healthy amount of Grimms without over populating." Renard explained.

"Are we going to be able to see these creatures?" Ivan asked.

Nick answered. "No, only if they want you to which is a rare occasion. Only Grimms can see Vesen at all times. And keep in mind, some Vesen are more vicious and powerful than others and some are weaker and more peaceful. Take Monroe and Renard for example; a Blutbad and a Zauberbiest, they're very strong, skilled, smart, and can have short tempers. But take say…a Mauzhertz or a Seelengut, they're timid and nonviolent. Then there's extremely dangerous Vesen anyone is lucky to run away alive from like Siegbarste or Wendigo who are extremely uncaring, do savage violence, and get more ferocious when injured. So try not to treat all Vesen the same, it'll save you."

Tyler blinked at the mentioning of a familiar name Nick just said. Tyler got out his journal from his bag and flipped the pages and his eyes lit up when he landed on the page he wanted.

"Wait, you said Wendigo, right?" Tyler asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah."

Tyler held up his journal which was originally his dad's. "Did it look like this?"

Tyler showed a page in his journal which had a drawing and a paragraph about how confused the writer was at seeing it. Nick looked shocked, so did Nicks group.

"Yeah….they look exactly like that. How did you…did you do that?" Nick asked.

Tyler shook his head. "No, this is my dad's journal. I started writing in it a few pages ahead from this page. This and some other strange looking creatures were in here when I found it in my dad's stuff."

"Oh my…goodness, do you know what this means?" Monroe asked excited.

Nick nodded. "It either means your dad was a Grimm…or he knew someone that was."

"Telling by how confused the writing sounds, I'd say they aren't a Grimm." Rosalee stated.

"Whoa, so my dad knew a Grimm? These creatures in here are Vesen creatures?" Tyler asked in surprise.

Hank motioned to see if he can take the journal for a moment, Tyler agreed and handed it to him. After Hank looked at the pages with creatures drawn on them, he looked up at his friends.

"These are Vesen alright." Said Hank.

Nick leaned over to see. "He's right. Gedächtnis Esser (guh-daykht-niss-ess-er), Hässlich(hays-likh), Hexenbiest (Hex-en-beast), Wendigo (win-deh-go), and Hundjäger (hoond-yay-ger) are in here. Though the sentences next to the pictures seem to be written in shock and confusion, not much info on the Vesen." said Nick.

"Sounds like a new Grimm just experiencing Vesen." Said Rosalee.

"Just may have been." Renard stated.

Tyler was handed his journal back. "So my dad knew a Grimm….wow…that's so cool."

Kendall walked in the room then from one of the back caves and looked up from her clipboard to see a bunch of people in the base. They introduced her and filled her in.

"Well, it's good you're here, then since not just anyone can see or fight these new creatures." Kendall said pleased.

Suddenly Something happened with Ivan. "Guys…I….I feel….dizzy…" Ivan then began falling backward off the box he was sitting on, but Chase being nearest to him caught him.

Chase's eyes widen in shock. "My god, his skin is boiling hot."

Everyone was in alarm now and some of the Grimm team went over to him quickly. That being Rosalee, Monroe, and Nick.

"Oh my god, what's happening to him?" Shelby said in worry as they saw Ivan sweat immensely, skin color turning a lighter unhealthy shade, him looking incredibly sick.

"I'm a apothecary, I can help. What did he come in contact with that was out of routine?" Rosalee asked quickly.

Chase rushed to answer, scrolling through Ivan's actions that day.

"Nothing different until we got attacked by those things. He was scratched."

Monroe's face was overcome with concern. "He got scratched by a Skalengeck?"

Rosalee sighed from stress. "If he got scratched by one of them, then he's reacting to Angriff des Feuers."

"What's that?" Riley asked in concern for his friend.

Rosalee dug through her bag and got her book of illnesses and cures.

"It means attack of fire. It's a poison from the Skalengeck's claws that cause the victim's body temperature to skyrocket, makes them disoriented, rids their body weak, and makes their body ache from head to toe within hour after the scratch has been given. Kay, found it here. 'If this condition lasts any longer than 24 hours, the victim's signals to the brain will be too weakened to make the body function, ending in death.' " She read.

Shelby turned to Koda and cried against his chest, him holding her comfortingly. Chase's heart sank while he hugged Ivan's upper half.

"Please tell me there's a cure in there. No way are we letting an innocent kid die." Monroe said in worry.

"There is, but there are two ingredients listed that we can't get from where we are. Everything is left at the shop." Rosalee said in distraught.

The Grimm team was running out of ideas. And with a teenage boy on the line with a 24 hour deadline, they were running out of time.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

End chap. 2

Don't worry, there's no possible way I'd kill one of the rangers. So don't stop reading because you think Ivan is going to die. xD How Nick and his group came in was epic, huh? 2 more chapters I believe and this story will be wrapped up. Next chapter has our two accent having boys spending time together, Chase making up for what happened to Ivan. Then Nick and Renard stop by Dino Bite to get some lunch, and more Vesen trouble rises up. What canine Vesen is cold, cunning, smart, fast, and are experts at killing and or tracking people down? Till next chapter. ^ - '


End file.
